


Salty

by gokkyun



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokkyun/pseuds/gokkyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is stressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty

**Author's Note:**

> ... someone made me do it. Enjoy!

It's something he rarely feels, being woken up by soft kisses on the edges of his lips. It makes them curl up slightly, a sleepy smile gracing them. He struggles to open his eyes, enjoying this feeling far too much considering the troubles and worries usually waiting for him for the rest of the day. When he finally manages to force them open, he's happy he did, Kaitlyn smiling at him from above. She's sitting on him, short legs next to his body, the rising sun shining in behind her through the large windows in the Inquisitor's quarters, which they've been sharing for a few days now. It's still foreign to Cullen, but he agreed because the Inquisitor insisted, complaining about the broken roof in his quarters and how he slept away from her and everyone else, way too dangerous if someone attacked. Or if one of them had certain needs in the morning. 

Cullen sighed back then because it also meant everyone - or almost everyone - would know about them being in a relationship but most of them probably already knew anyways. Especially Leliana's or Josephine's subordinates. And Dorian and Varric, considering the ridiculous look they gave him. He remembers how some of the female soldiers giggled behind his back how he was so much bigger than Kaitlyn. He made them peel potatoes in the kitchen - after he felt the flush fade from his face and ears. But it's not the only things he hears, guests in the throne room talking about them just as often as his soldier, sometimes he even hears the servants talk about them when they don't notice him. Maker's breath, it doesn't even bother him. It's his embarrassment that bothers him.

Cullen sighs now as well, forgetting the things other people whisper about them as he feels Kaitlyn's lips against his own, sharing a soft yet swift kiss. "Good morning", she says, voice quieter than usual. He replies with the same words, noticing how low and husky his own voice is. He examines her, still sitting on him with his blanket covering her feet and his legs, a shirt covering her upper body that is actually his, way too big for her. It doesn't take him long to notice that it's the only thing she's wearing as both of his hands stroke over her naked thighs, up to caress over her naked bottom. "Are you better today?", she asks before planting slight kisses onto his neck, making Cullen shiver slightly. 

"Yes, I believe so.", the Commander replies. "I apologize for yesterday, it's just ... I had to deal with these orlesian troops and sign so many reports. It caused a headache and ... the lyrium ... or rather the lack of it, that is, made it worse. I took a bath before coming up here and ... I'm sorry I could not give you much attention, as much as I wanted to.", he explains further. 

Kaitlyn laughs softly, which confuses him for a moment. "Its fine, don't worry.", she says. "I just wanted to know if you're ...", she bites down on her lower lip before continuing, "... you're up for something that ... will make you feel better. But as it seems, you are.". 

Cullen swallows, not sure what to make off Kaitlyn's words. "I-I ... am unsure what you mean? Or I am - I think. Maker.", he replies. It irritates him greatly that she just smiles at him silently before placing more kisses on his neck, tracing them further down to his shoulders and over to his chest. He is unsure if he wants to know if they are thinking of the same thing or if her wicked mind just had another sparkling idea again - but then again he just wants to enjoy whatever is on her mind as her soft lips feel far too wonderful on his skin.

He decides to not ask further questions - for now - as his hips push forward into her hands, tenderly roaming from his chest to his hips. His skin is warm from sleeping in the warm, in Orlais designed bed but sweet Maker, feeling her hands on his body like this makes him even hotter, makes his blood and his thoughts travel down south. They've been together for a few months now, their first time actually having sex was a week ago but by Andraste have they done it a lot since then. He would frown as he thinks about all of the gossip and dirty talks their interactions cause if it weren't for the Inquisitor's lips roaming over his chest like they are currently doing. 

A surprised sigh leaves the Commander's mouth as aforementioned lips travel further down, giving his hips their full attention and it's nothing short of an extraordinary feeling. Cullen closes his eyes to take all of the sensations going through him in, her hands roaming over his skin before her lips follow. It's hard for him because he doesn't know what to do or if he should even do anything because this kind of attention, this kind of affection and this kind of attraction - it's not something he hasn't felt in years, it's something he hasn't felt in his whole life. It's intoxicating and he doesn't want to interrupt it, doesn't want to lose it - not ever. 

The heat in Cullen's body rises and it gets worse the closer Kaitlyn's lips come to his crotch. He can't hold back the way his hips thrust forward as her fingertips softly brush over his already erect cock - it's embarrassing how hard it is already and how badly its twitching and pulsating against her slender fingers. It's not a mere second later that his relaxed face turns into a frown, making his face older than it actually is as he feels her hot breath hover over his cock, but her lips not actually touching it. 

"Is this making you unwell? Have you never ... done this?", Kaitlyn asks, hot breath clashing against Cullen's cock again. 

He swallows hard, trying to regain control over his voice and body. His eyes open slowly, looking down to where she is, her blue eyes looking up to him with an unreadable expression. "Ah no - its just - ", his words are interrupted as her lips press against his thigh, lightly sucking on it and Maker, does it drive him crazy to feel her lips this close to the place which her fingers are still touching. "I have done this before but - from what I ... heard from certain ... establishment in Kirkwall", he coughs to hide his embarrassment, "it is not very pleasant for women.". 

Cullen is surprised by the chuckle coming from Kaitlyn. "That's because there's a difference between doing it to a drunken sailor for money and to ... do it why I do it to you. Out of affection. Love. You know, all that. Without sounding cheesy.", she explains while looking up to him and he believes in her words. Not only because her eyes have that spark in them that tells him she has to be right, but also because her looking up from between his crotch makes his blood boil and his mind blank. 

Without any other words from either side, Kaitlyn continues her way down Cullen's thighs. She plants kisses, sometimes lightly sucking on his heated skin before her lips travel to his other leg, kissing her way back up to his erection. The Commander tries to suppress the noises coming from his mouth by biting down on his lower lip but it's useless and it gets worse when he feels Kaitlyn's lips press softly against his cock and he breathes in so hard that his breath hitches in his throat. It's an intoxicating feeling and maybe he would even take the time to describe it to himself further but the sheer picture painted between his legs and the feeling of her soft, wet lips on his erection going through his body are just too much of a distraction. 

 

Kaitlyn's blue eyes glance upward for a second and Maker, the sight that's presented to her is magnificent - the Commander of her forces with his eyes closed, lost in pleasure. She's amused as his eyes press together as soon as her mouth encloses around the tip of his cock, his mouth wide open to let out these soft whimpers and moans he's been trying to hold back. The thought of her causing all of this makes her face just as flushed as Cullen's, his full cheeks and ears red from what supposedly is mixed embarrassment and pleasure. 

She is unsure of what's the greater pleasure for him though. If it's the way her mouth takes more of him in while her tongue playfully swirls around his tip, already tasting some precum, making him moan and dig his hands into the sheets next to him - or if it's the way he loses track of his thoughts, of his worries, of his recurring nightmares, not able to concentrate on anything but her and her swift tongue and wet lips right now. 

It's the first time for her to completely commit herself to Cullen's pleasure - they've had sex for a while now, but she never did this kind of thing to him nor did she think Cullen would be enjoying it as much as he seems to be, as he rather likes having the control of what happens - in every situation, no matter if it's the bed or the battlefield. Of course she notices how tense he is, drawing in heavy breaths whenever she moves his cock further into her mouth, folding her wet lips over her teeth so she doesn't scrap it. 

She enjoys the control she currently possesses, the way he can't resist what she is doing with her mouth and she's going to make it even better. One of her hands brushes over his testicles, gently fondling them in between her slender fingers. She feels the reaction of Cullen in her mouth as his completely erect cock twitches against her tongue and Maker, she didn't think this would feel as wonderful as it does right now. Her other hand meanwhile settles down at the bottom of his cock, stroking it as she bobs further down, his full length in her hot mouth, his spread legs shaking next to her with anticipation and arousal. 

Now she moves her head up and down, just like her hand wrapped around his cock, her tongue following up, wet and swift, pressing against his whole length. She feels how he slowly but certainly loses the tiny bit of control remaining in his actions; his fingers swiftly wander from the sheets into her black hair, digging into it harshly, subtly trying not to push her head into this crotch, his arousal twitching in her mouth while he is panting and moaning and not even trying to hold it back. 

Her tongue swirls around the head of his cock, carefully moving into its slit before licking it whole, pleased as it draws out a long moan out of Cullen while his legs shake next to her and it gets even worse as he sighs out her name, sighs out a 'Maker breath' and how close he is and she wants to cry out for the Maker as well, because his desire-filled voice is driving her just as crazy as her tongue is driving him crazy. 

She quickens the pace of her hands and the way her mouth moves up and down his cock and she feels how close he is, feels the bucking of hips, feels how his back arches forward, feels how his cock almost violently twitches and pushes against her tongue and then, then he comes and its heavy, the bitter taste of his come spreading in her mouth and its unusual for her but she doesn't lose a thought about swallowing it. The moans accompanied by his shaking breath as he completely spends himself are music to her ears and it makes her care even less for the bitter taste in her mouth. 

Kaitlyn smiles as Cullen's hands leave her now probably messy hair. She chuckles as he spreads out his arms next to him and it makes her look at him closer - the usually pale face flushed up to his ears, eyes open and looking at her with a dazzled gaze, yet his mouth is pulling off that smirk he has when he's extremely satisfied. And Maker, if that isn't a sight for sore eyes already, his messy and slightly curled hair sure is. She moves up to lie next to him, her blue eyes meeting his brown eyes, glowing golden in the aftermath. 

Cullen leans closer and tries to kiss her on her lips, although she quickly turns her face to the side so he instead presses his lips against the side of her face. She receives a questioning look as he pulls away. "It tastes salty and weird.", Kaitlyn asks him, an embarrassed smile on her face. 

"Then why do you ..." - he coughs to clear his throat - "... did you swallow it?", she knows he's embarrassed about this question, his eyes looking to his side and then trying to focus on her again. 

"The girls in that kind of establishment would call it - extra service. Didn't they tell you?". 

Kaitlyn grins widely as she notices the embarrassment in Cullen's face, the same flush that was on his face a few minutes ago is back on it, just like the expression he has when he's trying not to stumble on his words. "I was never ... Maker's breath, whenever I had something to do with these", he coughs again, "young ladies, I asked the recruits to do it which they willingly did. Or I asked Hawke to handle it. By Andraste, how do you even know this kind of stuff? I don't believe they have books about this in any Circle's library. At least not in the ones I served in.". 

"Let's just say I was friends with a templar that smuggled the kind of novels for me that Cassandra likes.", she answers, chuckling hard as she sees the disapproving frown building up on Cullen's face. "Maker have mercy, what are y---", are her last words before Cullen's lips are pressing against hers forcefully. 

It's not an intense kiss yet its long and gorgeous and it makes both of them smile at each other with great affection after their lips part.

"You are the worst. And I love it.", he says. "Even with that salty taste on your lips.".


End file.
